


A Royal Sacrifice

by kt_anansi (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is a mess, Canon Divergence, F/M, Political Marriage, Smut, but so is clarke, its not personal, smut with feelings, sorry echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Canon Divergence: Sanctum is a Moon with Four Kingdoms- one belonging to each prime family. In an effort to secure peace, Clarke agrees to marry Prince Gabriel, whose wife had long since passed. As soon as she makes this agreement, Bellamy feels his heartbreak and inevitably has to have a talk with her.





	A Royal Sacrifice

Bellamy didn’t know that three little words from Clarke’s mouth could so thoroughly destroy him- and apparently, he was going to find out the hard way.  

 _“I’ll do it,”_  she had declared before The Primes, “I will marry your King, Gabriel of Santiago. I will secure our alliance- for the good of all of our peoples. I have one condition.” 

“What might that be?”  

“Sanctum will open its doors to my people entirely. No good thing will be kept from them- and my daughter, Madi, will be a part of my house.”  

“Consider it done,” Russell consented, with naught but a flicker of a look toward Gabriel, “Go, get a good night’s rest. Tomorrow we will plan the festivities- and then the wedding will be held in two days. Congratulations.  

As Clarke turned to leave the throne room, Bellamy ran after her and cut her off. The Primes were nearby, so he reverted to Trigedasleng. 

“ _Klark, ai can nou teik yu do disha *,_ ” Bellamy said, his heart pounding in his chest,  _“Please.”_  

He couldn’t handle it, the way Clarke’s eyes softened and watered. Ever so softly, she placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him with a wavering smile.  

“ _Ai don no choice.  disha ste_ _how ai keep yu hogeda klir *,_ ” She was breaking before him, and he couldn’t save her. Putting his hand over hers, he gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“There are other ways, Clarke.”  

“No there aren’t. I have to go tell Madi,” without another word, Clarke pulled her hand out from underneath his. It was slow and gentle- yet it still made Bellamy feel cold and alone, “please, Bellamy, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”  

Bellamy didn’t want to make things more difficult for Clarke, of course not. He couldn’t help it though, as he thought of her marrying someone that she didn’t know... someone she didn’t trust, all for an alliance, it saddened him. When he thought about the fact that she was marrying someone who didn’t love her, who didn’t know how marvelous and extraordinary she was, it made his chest burn with a wave of jealous anger.  Bellamy was awake long after the two suns set. With his heart wrestling in him, he couldn’t stay still. Seeking peace, he went for a walk.  

Walking past Madi and Clarke’s lodgings, he heard them arguing.  

“You can’t do this, Clarke! What if it’s a trick?” Madi sounded not upset, but more frightened.  

“It’s my duty, Madi.”  

“Your duty is to marry a random stranger? What kind of-”  

“No, I have to keep my people safe- to keep you safe, Madi,” Clarke sounded desperate as if she were pleading with Madi to agree with her, “I can’t risk us fighting another war. Losing another planet. We deserve peace, and if I can bring it to us. If I can, for once in my life, make things better. Then I will, Madi.”  

“And where do I fit into this. Where does The Commander fit into this?” 

“Listen, you are still my daughter. You are still my priority, Madi. You will be a part of my household. I will keep you safe.”  

“But what about Bellamy?” 

“What about him, Madi?”  

“Never mind. If you don’t see it now. You never will,” Madi said in a defeated tone, “can I go to Gaia’s? I need to think.”  

“Sure,” Clarke said, in that soft but strained voice she used when she felt hurt or rejected, “I love you, Madi.”  

“I love you, too. I will back tomorrow.”  

As Bellamy heard Madi approach the door, he sprang back. Pretending that he had just arrived, “Hey.” 

“Hey, maybe you can talk some sense into her.” 

“I’ll try, Heda.”  

With a nod, Madi was off. And Bellamy took a deep breath before he knocked on the door.  

“Madi, you know you don’t have to knock,” Clarke said, as Bellamy entered the room. She was turned toward the wall, wiping tears from her eyes. Feeling his heartache, Bellamy had to dig his heels into the ground to keep himself from running right to her and holding her in his arms.  

“It’s not Madi,” he said cautiously. Immediately, Clarke’s back straightened and her limbs went rigid, “I wanted to see how you were doing.”  

As she turned around, she kept her eyes on the ground, “I’m fine. You can go home- back to Echo.”  

“I think we both know that I don’t want to leave you right now, Clarke. So please, don’t ask me to,” working his jaw, Bellamy almost cursed himself for being so forward.  _Almost._ With cautious steps, he cleared the distance between them. Tilting her chin with his thumb and index finger, he gazed down at her, resisting the impulse to thumb at her lips. As she stood there, eyes closed, completely relaxed and trusting, Bellamy realized that this is why he was so upset about the situation.  

 _He was in love with Clarke. He was in love with her- and it was too late._  

“Bellamy, why are you here?” she asked softly, her voice wrapping around his heart like a live wire. Should he tell her? Should he kiss her? Swallowing his fear, he tried to speak. “Please don’t ask me not to-” 

“I love you,” he said, “I just didn’t want you to never know, I guess. Finding out you were alive and well after six years in space, I never thought I’d see you again. Then everything on Earth happened... and now-now you’re going to be taken away again."

He takes a deep breath, fighting the urge to just jump into a monologue about the eight or so years worth of feelings he has for her. "Clarke- no matter what you’ve done, my mind hasn't stopped being thankful for your survival. My heart hasn’t stopped wanting what’s best for you. My- my soul hasn’t stopped aching for you.”  

Clarke’s eyes flew open. Stepping back, she held onto his elbows for support, “Why tell me this now?”  

“Because I’m stupid. Really, _really_ stupid,” he said, relishing the small laugh she gave up in response, “and you’re the most important person in my life- I didn’t want to screw things up with you.”  

At that, she let her arms spread around him as she gave him a hug, “I can relate.”  

“I’ll go, if you want me to,” He said, holding her tight. His nose is in her hair, and he’s a little dizzied by her scent, and just how pressed up against him she is.  

“What if I said that I want you to stay- but that I can’t handle much talking?” she muttered shyly into his chest. He let his hands fall to her hips- testing the boundaries by following the curve of her waist, as a shiver runs through her.  

“Then, I’d say we don’t need to talk, not tonight,” he offered, and his voice came out lower than he intended.  

And that gets her attention. She stepped back slightly, wasting no time. Immediately, she did away with her shirt. Keeping eye contact, she pulled Bellamy forward by his belt. Her hands were steady as she unbuckled it. Next, she ushered him out of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss felt soft and desperate and full of curiosity.

Vaguely aware of their position in the room, Bellamy turned Clarke around in one swift movement. As he set his lips to the back of her neck, he let his hands roam over her stomach, her breasts, down to her pants- all the while, Clarke leaned into his touch.  

With little gasps and moans from Clarke, Bellamy found that he instinctively knew what she would enjoy. He let his hands sink under her jeans; all the while, she hummed her encouragement and leaned back to grab his hair. Pulling it slightly, she made him bury his face deeper into her neck, just as his hand slid into her soft, warm, and wet heat.  

“Bellamy,” she gasped as his fingers pleasured her. Rutting against her, he gently pressed his finger against her clit- and the moan she let out made his dick stand at attention, _“Bellamy, please.”_

Giving the woman what she wanted, he increased the pressure against her and moved his fingers in time with their desperate movements. In no time at all, she came- shaking and leaning against him for support. After she turned around, she pressed her hand to his chest and walked him back to the bed.

She pushed him down and they quickly got rid of his clothes. With expert movements, she used her hand, tongue, and mouth to ready him. He curled his fingers through her hair- all the while gazing at her affectionately. With a smile, she let his cock go with a lewd “pop”. She then climbed back up his body. Perching her hands on his chest, she rose up and then sunk down over him. 

Their coupling was second nature, and Bellamy wondered why it took them so long to do this. As Clarke moves over him, he's aware of just how much he has always needed her- he needed her like he needed water- like he needed air. He palmed her breasts, while she continued a steady rhythm against him- all the while, she pressed her hands against his- encouraging him to touch her harder, to move against her faster.  

When her hips began to falter, Bellamy pulled her close and angled his hips and legs beneath her. As he pounded into her mercilessly, her erotic moans encouraged him. As he stiffened inside her, she brought her fingers between the two of them and worked her clit. Moments later, Bellamy felt her spasm around his cock. Overcome with sensation; he spilled into her- his hips jerking as he buried himself deep inside her.

As they came apart, the two avoided the inevitable conversation. Instead, Bellamy cleaned up, and gathered Clarke in his arms- while she slept, he laid awake, committing every moment to memory. All the while, trying to think of a way to stop this wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> *Clarke, I can't let you do this. 
> 
>  
> 
> *I have no choice. this is how I keep you all safe.


End file.
